The present invention relates to a method for the catalytic conversion of an organic carbonate using a zinc supported catalyst.
JP-A-02188541 relates to converting propylene carbonate with water in the presence of a Lewis acid such as zinc chloride and a nitrogen containing organic base.
JP-A-6239806 relates to a method for the catalytic trans-esterification of alkylene carbonate with alcohol in the presence of a zinc oxide catalyst in particulate form.
It would be useful to provide a method for the catalytic conversion of organic carbonate, having an improved conversion rate and improved yield.
The present invention provides a method for the catalytic conversion of an organic carbonate to the corresponding diol, wherein the organic carbonate is contacted with alcohol and/or water in the presence of a zinc supported catalyst.